


Reki Kyan Can Talk To Ghosts

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Kyan Reki-centric, M/M, Protective Hasegawa Langa, i should save this for spooky season but my brain can only have ideas for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: Taking place in a world in which everyone possesses some sort of special ability, poor Kyan Reki has gotten the short end of the stick with his ability: the ability to see, touch, and interact with ghosts. Ironic for a boy so deathly afraid of them.Being so afraid of the supernatural, Reki tries to avoid any possible interaction with these spirits.Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend, Hasegawa Langa, has a keen fascination with ghosts.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Reki Kyan Can Talk To Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> this ones gonna get spooky, lads, buckle up.  
> notes before we begin,   
> Langa has the ability to lower his body temperature to inhuman levels, the drawback being that his body always feels cold. He usually wears gloves for this reason. He also has other facets to his ability that he does not care to discover. 
> 
> Reki, as explained before, can see supernatural entities. This ability comes with other abilities as well. such as being able to dissolve bad omens and protect those around him from malicious spirits. It takes a good amount of energy to protect, or bless, someone, so he choses to only bless those who immediately need it for the time that they do need it. 
> 
> Miya has the ability to see XP levels above peoples heads. He's able to drain or diminish a person's XP, but he usually choses not to as that would make races far easier, ergo, far more boring. 
> 
> Cherry has an ability, but he choses not to use it as it would render Carla useless. Am I going to tell you what it is? No. It'll hurt Carla's feelings. 
> 
> Joe has the ability to amplify energy and power into certain parts of his body. Think of it as being able to amplify his power into his fist to have an extremely strong punch. He began body building to make it easier for his power output to flow, before then, the feedback would be too strong and it would cause him pain in places that he amplified. 
> 
> Hiromi can grow flowers from any source, without fertilizer, water, etc. It makes his job as a florist rather easy. When agitated, he can cause the death of nearby flowers and plants, that's why he has to always keep himself in a good mood at the flower shop. 
> 
> Did i come up with all of those on the fly? I sure did. Are they ridiculous? They sure are.

As Kyan Reki and Hasegawa Langa walked home, there was one thing on the redhead's mind:

where on earth did Langa pick up a spirit? 

For only his eyes to see was a small, ghastly spirit rested on Langa's shoulder. Actually, if anyone else has looked at it, they would have found it to be rather cute. It was a little spirit, about the size of a mouse if Reki could compare it to anything living. It was white in color and had one, large, blue eye in the middle of its face. Having a completely disproportionate head and boy ratio, it had a hard time sitting upright when it noticed Reki looking at it. Langa had noticed as well, "What's wrong, Reki?" He asked, "You look as pale as a sheet." 

"Nothing." Reki said, his voice wavering. Even if it was a tiny spirit, it still terrified him. And above that, it was attached to his boyfriend. And worse than that, he would have the pry the thing off of Langa with his bare hands. He could have just dissolved it, the action would probably be more accurately described exorcising, but Reki thought that that was a really creepy was to put it and thus never called it that. He could have 'dissolved' it and make sure it never attached itself to Langa or anyone for that matter again, but he didn't see it as being necessary. It was small, after all, and it didn't give off malicious vibes. It probably just hitched a ride on Langa in hopes of getting out of whatever place Langa had picked it up from. Reki liked to call these spirits 'travelers' because they rarely did anything other than bounce from person to person as to not be stuck in one place. For many small, non-malicious spirits such as this one, the goal was to avoid staying in place. Whatever their reasons for doing so where, Reki had never been comfortable enough to ask. He would simply toss them off of whoever they were attached to and that would be that. He could barely stand looking at them let alone _talking_ to one. 

He swallowed his nerves and stopped Langa from waking any further. He was going to wait until they were around more people so the little guy could just jump on someone else, but he just couldn't stand to look at it any longer, "Alright," He held Langa's shoulders, "I don't mean to alarm you, but you have a spirit on your shoulder."

"Really?" Langa asked, his face brightening with intrigue, "I thought a person could feel the weight of a spirit on their shoulder. I don't feel anything." 

'It's cus' its just a little one, he probably doesn't even weigh enough to register on a scale. There's no way you'd notice him."

"If that's the case, he's not going to hurt me, right?'

"I don't think he even could." 

"So why does it matter?"

"Huh?" Reki looked up at his boyfriend, who didn't look the least bit disturbed that there was a spirit attached to him, "Babe, you have a ghost on you."

"Yeah, I understand that, but its not going to hurt me, right?"

"Most likely, no, but still!" 

Langa tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Still what? If its not hurting me then what's the big deal?"

"Because.." Reki's face reddened. Langa was well aware of Reki's fear of ghosts, but even so, Reki always found it embarrassing to admit, "I don't...wanna look at it anymore." 

Langa smiled. He didn't mean to be a jerk, but he did like teasing his boyfriend just a little, "Oh? Is it scary looking?" He asked with a knowing smile. Reki huffed, knowing exactly where this was going. 

"...Langa please just let me get rid of it." He pleaded, looking down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with the spirit on Langa's shoulder, "Please.."

Langa pretended to think about it, "Hm.." 

"Langa!"

Langa laughed softy, "Okay okay."

 _Thank **god** _Reki thought. 

He hesitantly brought his hand up to the creature, who begged for mercy in a language that Reki didn't understand, "Sorry little guy." He apologized, only looking at the spirit long enough to grab it. The second he made contact with its strange, fuzzy skin, he averted his eyes and chucked it away as far as he could. Poor thing, maybe it would have been better to dissolve it after all. After that, he grabbed Langa's hand and dragged him along, not wanting to take any chances for the spirit to reattach itself. 

"Reki," Langa said, "If you can see ghosts, and you're so scared of them, how come you're not always freaking out?"

That was a little hard to explain. 

"Hm," Reki thought aloud, "How should I describe it?" He took a moment to gather his thoughts into something remotely understandable, "Its like, even if I do _see_ ghosts, I don't see them twenty-four seven."

Langa tilted his head questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, ghosts and spirits don't really like to be seen so they usually conceal themselves. The only ones that let themselves be seen by people like me are either really brave, really stupid, or too weak to conceal themselves."

"So what about people like me?"

"For those who don't have an ability like mine its the opposite. Its a little more complicated than this, but the general rule of thumb is that the stronger a spirit is, the easier it is to be seen. When it comes to normal humans, strong beings don't really concern themselves with concealing their appearance because a normal person can't do anything about seeing them in the event that they actually do see a spirit. Its kind of like- You can see me but what are you gonna do about it, you know?"

"I see. So a strong spirit lets a normal human see them because a normal human can't dissolve them, but a person that has powers like yours would pose a threat, so they conceal themselves."

"Yeah, right on the money."

"So does that make a person like you stronger than a spirit?"

"Not physically, I suppose. Even a intermediate spirit could knock someone like me on my ass. But the thing that makes all spirits fear people like me is the power of our souls. You see, a person who can see and interact with spirits has an extremely strong soul, and that's what matters when it comes to being up against a spiritual being. The strength of your soul is where the ability to dissolve a spirit comes from. Think of it as whoever has the stronger soul wins. A spirit, regardless of how physically strong it is, generally doesn't have a very strong soul, so if someone like me was to go toe to toe with a strong spiritual being, the person would win as long as they know how to dissolve a spiritual being which," Reki pointed to his head, "That information usually just kind of comes to us. I know it did for me."

"So you were just born with all that information already in your mind?"

"I suppose so, I mean, I don't remember dissolving any spiritual being as a baby, but I do know that the first time I dissolved a spirit the knowledge to do so just kind of came to me." 

"Interesting." 

Reki chuckled, "I guess it is. Still, though, its kind of dumb that the universe in its infinite wisdom decided that I would be the perfect candidate for such power." He laughed, "There's probably not another person in the world who can see ghosts that's afraid of them."

Langa smiled, something that was commonly brought out by Reki's laugh, "So do people like me have strong souls too?" 

"Hm?" Reki looked up at him, a glimmer of confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, even if we can't see ghosts, everyone has some sort of ability that they're born with. So do the abilities people like me have come from the soul like yours?"

"I'm not totally sure about that actually. Since your type of ability has to do with mutations in your genes, I'm pretty sure the abilities people like me have wouldn't be in the same category."

"So if your ability to see ghosts isn't your genetic mutation, then what do you think it is?"

"Hm," Reki had never thought about that. He had always considered his ability to just be like everyone else's, even if that wasn't exactly true, "I don't know if I even have one." 

"Everyone has one, Reki." Langa reminded, "Maybe you've just focused on your spiritual ability so much that you just haven't realized you have a genetic one yet." 

Reki cracked up at that, "Two abilities? What am I? A shounen protagonist?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one! I had only planned for this to be a short, silly little story but woops, I accidentally came up with lore. hopefully, the next chapter will follow shortly.


End file.
